


I'm human

by zestywritesabunch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Bad Writing, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Levi beats up kids for a thousand words, Not Beta Read, no beta we die like carla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestywritesabunch/pseuds/zestywritesabunch
Summary: "I’m not after you two, that demon behind you is the problem,” He said, “As a demon slayer, I can’t just let that fucker live”“But he’s not a demon!,” Mikasa shouted, “I’ve known him since we were nine, he’s always been human!”“The hell is up with those fangs then?”Eren’s hand flew up to his mouth. Sure enough, his teeth were pointy.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	I'm human

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: this makes no sense

Pain. A sharp piercing pain on his forehead, something wet on his hand. Beads of sweat dripping down his back. His skin was burning and his bones ached. 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was snow. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, it was looking a little brown and looked crispy on his clothes. That’s when he realised, as he lowered his left hand from his temple and saw it coated with blood, it was coming from him.

It suddenly felt cold, colder than he’d ever felt before. 

A thick gust of wind slapped him in the face and he wrapped his arms around himself, shutting his eyes tightly. The wind pushed him back into something hard, crashing right into his spine and shaking his whole body. Looking behind him, he was pushed into a tall tree and when he looked up, it seemed like it touched the sky.

He wrapped his hands around his knees and hissed at how cold his legs were. He could barely feel his own face and the throbbing pain from before had disappeared, leaving just the ache behind. Staring up at the sky, with ice gathering on his eyelashes, he wondered why he felt so hungry. Crying, because of hunger or the snow falling on his eyes, he didn’t know, he buried his head into his knees. It was like pressing ice on his skull and just worsened the headache tearing his mind apart. The tears in his blood soaked shirt and pants weren’t helping.

And, oh god, the hunger-

It hurt, it hurt so badly that it made the rest of the pain he was feeling seem like a small sting. How long had it been since he’d eaten? Because it felt like he’d been hungry ever since he was born. His eyes scanned around the white landscape, looking for something edible. But nothing was there but ice and snow and trees tall enough to touch the heavens. 

-but then he smelt it.

It smelt so heavenly that the hunger in him increased ten-fold and his mouth watered. Drool dripped down his chin and onto his arms, cold as ice. It was like every good thing in the world and his olfactory senses were going crazy. It smelled satisfying, and delicious.

A figure was standing about ten feet away from him.

She was wearing a ratted red scarf and a tiny black sweater that definitely wasn’t enough to protect her from the cold. Her black hair was covered in frost. Dark eyes stared into his eyes, filled with panic and relief and something akin to fear. 

Next to her was a boy with yellow hair who was as ready for cold weather as she was. His eyes were bluer than the clouded sky and were absolutely terrified. He hid behind the young girl, his hands fisted in her sweater. 

The smell was coming from them.

“E-”

He didn’t let her finish, he pounced at the two, hunger the only thing fueling him. She pulled out an axe from behind her and it just stopped him from tearing a chunk out of her arm. He bit down on the wood, feeling it scratch the inside of his mouth and introducing the taste of something metallic to his tongue. The girl looked up at him from where she was under him, mortified with tears in her eyes. He faintly registered something pulling on his arms, probably the blonde boy.

But all he could do was struggle against his restraints because he needed to eat something or the hunger would kill him.

“EREN PLEASE- STOP, YOU’RE HURTING HER,” A voice shot out from behind him.

Who the hell is Eren?

He stopped.

The girl underneath him was crying. Her arms shook and her face scrunched up as she cried out, “THIS ISN’T YOU, EREN” 

Am I Eren….?

The boy with the blue eyes hugged him from behind and buried his head in the back of his neck, “Please...don’t do this…”

Eren didn’t notice that he was crying until his tears fell on the girl’s face, mixing with hers. He slowly stopped biting down on the axe’s handle and made an effort to get up.

“GUYS, DUCK!”

The girl quickly threw all three of them on the ground, just in time for another gust of harsh wind to fly over them, something silver glinting above them for a split second. The other two sat up and spread their arms out in front of him, as if protecting him.

When Eren got up a second later, a tiny man was standing right infront of them, hand on the sheath of his blade, ready to swing it at a moment’s notice. 

The man scowled at them, “What the hell are you brats doing?”

The girl said, “Why were you trying to slash us with your sword, and who are you?”

“We all have questions huh?,” He frowned further, “Your names?”

“I’m Armin Arlert and that’s Mikasa Ackerman,” The boy, Armin, chipped in. Mikasa, the girl, glared at him. 

“Why would you tell him our names?”

Armin ignored her, “Why are you trying to kill us?”

“I’m not after you two, that demon behind you is the problem,” He said, “As a demon slayer, I can’t just let that fucker live”

“But he’s not a demon!,” Mikasa shouted, “I’ve known him since we were nine, he’s always been human!”

“The hell is up with those fangs then?”

Eren’s hand flew up to his mouth. Sure enough, his teeth were pointy.

“Oh hell no,” The man sighed, “Listen, this kid is a newly turned demon. He’s not the same guy you two know”

“How do you know!?,” Armin cried.

“I’ve seen this happen a lot, he’s tried to attack you, hasn’t he?”

Mikasa’s face froze in horror, Armin covered his mouth with his hands. That was enough for the man to come at him, sword in hand. It cut through the air so fast that he barely had time to avoid it. Eren jumped back, panting heavily. A rock flew through the air at the man, he caught it with ease and glared at Armin. 

He almost missed Mikasa coming at him with her axe and dodged it, jumping up. In the air, he kicked Mikasa in the face, sending her tumbling back. 

“MIKASA-,” Armin shouted.

Anger burned in his eyes and radiated off of him. He ran towards Eren and held him close to his chest, “PLEASE DON’T KILL HIM- WE’RE FROM SHIGANSHINA. A group of demons attacked us last night, we’re the only survivors- he’s the only thing we have left so please, please, don’t-t hurt him…”

The man looked sad as he said, “Look kid, I’m sorry but it’s better to let your friend die right now. It’s best he dies innocent, do you want him to become evil?”

Armin shook his head, “Eren won’t hurt anyone else, right Eren?”  
  


He didn’t know what to say. 

“Sorry kid.”

The man punched him in the face. Armin let go of Eren and the man breathed deeply before swinging his blade. Eren jumped to the side. Red filled his vision, seeing the man beat up those kids didn’t sit right with him. He pounced forward, hands and claws ready to tear him apart. The man grunted and slashed him in the chest. He hissed at the pain and crumpled onto the ground, holding his chest.

Mikasa was suddenly next to him, hugging him close and glaring knives at the man. Armin was clutching his shoulder, still fuming.

“I don’t like beating children up”

“Then don’t,” Armin croaked, “Just leave us alone.”  
  


“Do you two want to be eaten that badly?”  
  
“He won’t eat us,” Mikasa said.

Armin said, “He’s not going to hurt us.”

The man stared at him. He seemed to be considering something for a minute. Then he said, “What do you have to say?,” The man tightened his grip on his blade, “Are you human or demon?”

Eren looked to his side, Armin seemed to be begging him for something. Say the right answer, he seemed to be saying with his eyes. Looking at Mikasa, he saw the same pleading look on her face. He barely noticed the pain in his chest disappearing.

“I’m human,” his voice sounded dusty, like he hadn’t spoken in a long time. He cringed at the sound of it. 

The man’s jaw dropped. Armin and Mikasa were grinning at him.

“Well then, I’m Levi,” Levi said, “Come with me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you made it this far, somehow all my works are written late at night and I'm sure it shows. I hope this was a fun read. We need more kny crossovers.


End file.
